La venganza de un alma vagabunda
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: El pasado siempre viene a atormentarnos en nuestro peor momento... especialmente cuando se trata de amor... Dejen reviews!!!
1. El espejo del pasado

La noche se mostraba tranquila con unas cuantas libélulas revoloteando cerca de las luces que se emitían de divino resplandor. Aun así ningún sonido podía escucharse en los alrededores, solo una flama que soplaba con la brisa veraniega podía aclarar la habitación donde una figura inmóvil dormía pausadamente. A pesar de la época de calma después de los tiempos de sangre no podía evitar poner sus cinco sentidos alerta mientras preparaba su mano para desenvainar la sakabatou que llevaba siempre encima.  
  
Abrió los ojos de noctámbulo cuando una libélula se posó sobre su nariz; sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos con gusto. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se fijaba en las brillantes luciérnagas a solas. No supo cuanto tiempo paso observando detenidamente cada una de las facciones de ese animal hasta que un sueño se apodero de él y una frase resonó en su mente, una frase que no había escuchado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Una frase que creía había olvidado:  
  
" Al atardecer vi algunas libélulas..."  
  
- ¡¡¡KENSHIN- SAN!!!!! Levántate de una buena vez!!!- exigió la muchacha de cabello azul mientras un estruendo sacudía el piso.  
  
Una vez más tenia ese sueño extraño y confuso que era siempre interrumpido por el conocido grito de Kaoru en las mañanas. Y es que hoy era su cumpleaños ¿¿¿¡Queeee!!!??? ¿Cumpleaños? Lo había olvidado por completo!!!! Ese sueño había hecho que lo olvidara!!! Sin perder tiempo y arrasando con un Yahiko dormido en el pasillo salió a comprar un regalo apropiado para la maestra del Dojo Kamiya.  
  
Mientras tanto, Tae Sakihara y Tsubame Sanjou estaban en el mercado central comprando regalos para llevar a la fiesta que Kaoru daría en el Dojo esa misma tarde. Por supuesto comprarían un solo regalo de parte de ellas dos y de parte de Sanosuke (siempre se aprovecha!!!). Finalmente decidieron comprarle un Kansashi de color anaranjado para que combinara con el nuevo kimono que Megumi le había comprado. Sin embargo, Tsubame no sabia si comprarle ese o una fucsia que había del otro lado (N/A: Un Kansashi es un ornamento para el pelo que se usaba con kimono en la era Edo cuando había estrictas reglas para usarlos. Las mujeres casadas usaban uno y las solteras otro, de ahí la confusión de Tsubame por comprarlo.) Después de haber comprado el regalo se dirigieron al Akabeko para arreglarse antes de ir a casa de Kaoru.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sanosuke Sagara caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Tokio después de visitar a su amigo Tsunan Tsukioka y explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba. Por supuesto su viejo compañero acepto gustoso hacerle un dibujo especial de Soushi Okita, el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, miembro del ejercito shogunal de la era Tokugawa. Justo al doblar la esquina chico con un Kenshin confundido y cansado que aun no había encontrado regalo apropiado.  
  
- Kenshin ¿qué haces aquí? Pense que estarias en el cumpleaños de Kaoru  
  
- No, aun no encuentro el regalo apropiado, así que no puedo presentarme sin nada, Sano.  
  
- No te preocupes!!!! =) Tengo el regalo perfecto- Sanosuke sacó de su espalda una gran cinta nueva para el cabello que seguro encajaba con el porte de Kaoru. Himura se mostró feliz y juntos partieron hacia el Dojo Kamiya.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Con un poco de ayuda en la cocina de Tae y Megumi, la cena había sido placentera. Solo habían disfrutado de una fiesta así hacia un tiempo cuando Sanosuke se había encontrado con Tsunan Tsukioka y planeaban atacar al gobierno Meiji. Risas, alegría y mucho que celebrar en la noche que todos parecían disfrutar hasta que Yahiko apareció con una caja en su mano. El silencio se hizo presente y solo cuando Kaoru lo abrió cambio el ambiente.  
  
Estaba envuelto en una pañuelo de seda negra suave como el algodón y parecía ser un objeto bastante grande y a la vez plano. Al desenredar la tela, un hermoso espejo de color negro portátil apareció deslumbrante ante los ojos de todos que quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza de semejante regalo. Aun así no dejaban de preguntarse de quien podría venir aquel obsequio que por aquellos días era bastante costoso. Cual fue su sorpresa al abrir el espejo y verlo demasiado viejo y gastado, tendría por lo menos 10 años de uso. Pensaron que sería de reventa ya que en el borde inferior derecho tenia una gran "T" y a su lado después de un punto una "H". Kaoru se quedo petrificada pero abrazó el espejo con una inmensa alegría. Los demás sonrieron al ver a la chica pero...  
  
Kenshin Himura quedo boquiabierto y su labio inferior temblaba mientras sus pupilas permanecían dilatadas al máximo. No podía ser... tenia que haber un error. Esas letras, ese espejo, la forma en que había sido enviado. No había duda...  
  
Ese era el espejo que él había comprado años atrás para su esposa Tomoe Yukishiro.  
  
N/A: Lamento que sea tan corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Espero les vaya gustando este fic. En el próximo cap salen Aoshi y Saitou especialmente y tan pronto vaya avanzando saldrán otros más (avance: Seijuro Hiko). Se dieron cuenta el retrato que pidió Sanosuke para Kaoru (Okita!!!! *_*) Dejenme reviews!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos,  
  
Battousai Tomoe 


	2. Dudas que confunden

Capitulo 2:  
  
Dudas que confunden  
  
No supo cuando fue que arranco el espejo de las manos de Kaoru y lo arrojó contra la pared. Los rápidos reflejos de Megumi impidieron que se partiera en mil pedazos. Kenshin se veía agitado y sus ojos brillaban nerviosos. Todos lo miraban absortos, hasta que Kaoru preguntó nerviosa  
  
- ¿Qué... te sucede... Kenshin-san?  
  
El chico no supo contestar a eso, al contrario de lo que todos esperaban salió con una cara totalmente seria fuera de la casa, tenia muchas dudas como para arruinar el cumpleaños de Kaoru.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Caminó furioso e intrigado al mismo tiempo, pero no dejo de pensar que podía ser solo una coincidencia.  
  
- No es una coincidencia- Hajime Saitou apareció tras él con su característico tono de voz mientras arrastraba las palabras.  
  
- Saitou, ¿qué sabes de esto?  
  
- Menos que tu, Battousai. Pero me preocupa de igual forma.  
  
- ¿Hajime Saitou preocupado por algo tan insignificante? No creí vivir para verlo- Kenshin había recuperado inconscientemente (con la llegada del espejo) su tono sarcástico de Battousai Himura.  
  
- No me preocupa ese estúpido espejo o tu estúpida esposa muerta- Kenshin entornó los ojos llenos de furia- Es solo que ha habido reportes en Kyoto saqueos de tumbas, y así como tu tienes a esa chica ahí, yo tengo a Okita- kun...  
  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver el mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi en todo esto? (N/A: no podía dejar de demostrar mi fanatismo por Okita!!!)  
  
- Cállate, idiota; Okita es importante para mi tanto como lo es para ti esa mujer- la referencia nuevamente hacia Tomoe había hecho enfurecer a Kenshin pero mantuvo la compostura lo suficiente como para dejar hablar a Saitou unos 2 minutos más.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
  
- La policía piensa que este caso seria insignificante y es por eso que muy a mi pesar he entregado el asunto al líder de los oniwabanshuu  
  
- ¿A Aoshi Shinomori?- Kenshin recibió asombrado lo que Saitou le dijo, conocía la relación tan mala entre Shinomori y Saitou. Aun así el antiguo miburo había accedido a pedir la ayuda de Aoshi ¿Tan grave era el problema o solo era por Okita?  
  
- Intentaré contactarme con el hoy en la noche. Ya tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde, o la comadreja podría fusilarme- Kenshin sonrió ante el comentario sobre Misao Makimachi pero volvió su rostro serio después- Solo por si quieres ser útil para algo alguna vez en tu maldita vida, te sugiero vayas a ver a Hiko- san. Él podrá ayudarte mas que yo- Saitou desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a Kenshin con la idea de visitar a su antiguo maestro... una vez más.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Himura- san regresó al Dojo Kamiya después de la medianoche. Se había pasado todo el día vagando y deprimiéndose por lo sucedido. Pensando en que el sueño que había tenido no era una coincidencia y que si el espejo había regresado era por alguna razón. Reflexiono también acerca de sus sentimientos y en como a partir de ahora tendría que volver a considerar a Tomoe como una persona.  
  
Kaoru salio a recibirlo como lo hacia siempre que él llegara tarde. El ignoró su presencia y la chica derramó lagrimas preguntándose el porque de la actitud del muchacho, pero él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no le prestó atención.  
  
De inmediato se dirigió al jardín y sentándose en el portico siguió pensando hasta que escucho la puerta abriendose.  
  
Era extraño a esa hora escuchar a alguien golpeando la puerta. Escucho también a Kaoru quien salio a ver que sucedía. Escucho a la chica gritar de emocion y quiso comprobar por si mismo la situación.  
  
Horrorizado vio como Kaoru tenia al costado de sus pies una caja idéntica a la que llevaba el espejo y con la seda negra colgando de un costado. Kaoru se estaba probando un chal antiguo de color violeta, gotas rojas había por algunos bordes y lo reconocio casi de inmediato. Agarro el chal como si estuviera viendo sus manos manchadas con sangre y salió corriendo para ver si había alguien en la puerta. Pero no, el paquete había sido dejado por alguien que tuviera la suficiente potencia como para escapar rápido del lugar... ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?  
  
N/A: Al fin actualizo este fic!!! Esto es cada vez más misterioso y espero les este gustando. La verdad no sé si hacer el siguiente capitulo dedicado a la reunión de Saitou con Aoshi (que promete mucho) o la de Kenshin con Seijuro Hiko. Pero eso lo decidirán ustedes, lectores. Hasta entonces lean mis otras historias y dejen REVIEWS!!!  
  
Gracias a Bunny y a Lourdes Ariki por los reviews, espero sigan leyendo y les guste!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe 


	3. En Kyoto parte 1

Capitulo 5: En Kyoto (parte 1)  
  
Megumi Takani había llegado al Dojo Kamiya al día siguiente pero jamas imagino el paisaje que encontraría. Yahiko y Tsubame estaban consolando a Kaoru que lloraba de una forma histerica peor que la vez en que Shishio había obligado a Kenshin a dejar su hogar. Sanosuke observaba la escena con una mirada que indicaba lo poco que le importaba el sufrimiento de Kaoru pero lo mucho que quería salir de alli.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Megumi cerro la puerta de un golpe y abrazó a Kaoru que se acurrucó en su pecho en busca de refugio.  
  
- Kenshin...  
  
- ¿¡QUE LE HA PASADO A KEN!?  
  
- Se ha ido- contestó Sanosuke al ver que Kaoru no podía contestar por su llanto ahogado  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Dejó una nota esta mañana y se fue... si quieres verla- Sagara sacudió la nota y cuando Megumi quiso leerla se quedó con las ganas- que se dice...  
  
- Por favor...  
  
- Y...- Sanosuke hubiera seguido si la chica no le hubiera pegado un megagolpe en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido.  
  
"Siento tener que irme tan repentinamente pero debo hablar con Seijuro Hiko inmediatamente. Hay un asunto importante que debo tratar con él; por lo tanto debo partir a Kyoto de inmediato. No me sigan, no me busquen... estoy bien. Manténganme informado de cualquier regalo o paquete extraño que llegue al Dojo.  
  
Perdón pero esto es lo más importante para mí; y yo...  
  
Kenshin Himura"  
  
- Kenshin ha estado muy extraño. Me pregunto que es lo que tiene que hablar con su maestro- Megumi llevo un dedo a su mentón y empezó a pensar en que podría ser. Volteo el papel en el que Kenshin había escrito y solo notó una palabra  
  
"Betrayal" (Traición)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kenshin paró su marcha frente a una cabaña descuidada y mohosa. Nada había cambiado y lo percibió cuando al abrir la puerta vio la colección más grande de botellas de sake. Sonrió para sí mismo hasta que escucho pasos tras de él.  
  
- Estúpido pupilo, haz regresado.  
  
- Sensei, me alegra ver que no ha cambiado- Kenshin volteo con una mirada indiscreta y vio la figura de su maestro aun con la ropa mas desgastada que la ultima vez.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no vendrías... después de la ultima vez- Hiko se sentó y encendio un pequeño fuego.  
  
- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, es sobre...  
  
- Lo que para ti es importante para mí es una estupidez de mi estúpido alumno. Conoces la puerta ¿verdad?- el hombre siguió bebiendo sin fijarse en Kenshin que se dirigió hasta la puerta y ante la mirada atónita de Hiko la cerro con él aun adentro.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece?  
  
- Que estas del lado equivocado- las respuestas de su maestro siempre lo hacian sonreir.  
  
- No he venido aquí para nada, algo está sucediendo y tiene que ver con mi esposa.  
  
- ¿¡QUÉ!?- los ojos del hombre se abrieron y la botella de sake se rompió al caer al suelo- ¿¡TOMOE!? Entonces desperdiciaste el viaje porque yo he estado controlando su tumba y todo está bien.  
  
- Sus cosas han llegado al Dojo Kamiya como un regalo para Kaoru. Su espejo, su chal y temo que pronto muchas cosas más.  
  
- Entiendo, aun así no han saqueado su tumba o yo lo sabría. No tengo idea de quien esté mandando las cosas pero...  
  
- Saitou está por reunirse con Aoshi Shinomori para averiguar algo. No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en Kyoto pero te pido que me ayudes.  
  
- ¿Haz pensado en Enishi Yukishiro?  
  
- Él está sumido en su dolor y estoy seguro de que respeta lo suficiente a su hermana como para enviarme sus cosas.  
  
- No me importa lo que pase contigo ni con los demas; pero Tomoe es importante para mi; es la unica que siempre será tu mujer- Hiko miró a Kenshin quien asintió y bajó la mirada.  
  
Ante la mirada atenta de su sensei Kenshin se alejó y antes de salir escucho nuevamente la voz de Seijuro...  
  
- No la decepciones. Ella te está observando todo el tiempo donde quiera que esté...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A pesar de la insistencia de Misao para que desayunara con todo el grupo, Himura quiso estar solo en su habitación revisando las 3 cartas que le habían llegado: Una de Megumi, otra de Saitou y una ultima sin remitente y con un paquete pequeño. Abrió la primera notando la perfecta caligrafía digna de una doctora.  
  
"Querido Kenshin:  
  
Con esta carta no pretendo que me des explicaciones, solo cumplo con el deber de informarte acerca de lo que ha sucedido en el Dojo. Un nuevo regalo llegó: Un peine negro y un listón de color lila han sido dejados hoy en la puerta con una nota que dice:  
  
"Trust" (Verdad).  
  
Eso es todo por ahora ¿Qué está pasando Ken? ¿De quien son estas cosas? Kaoru está desesperada y todo el día llora por los rincones.  
  
Regresa pronto, con cariño  
  
Megumi Takani"  
  
El ex Hitokiri pareció decepcionado... había abandonado todo para averiguar sobre su pasado y sobre Tomoe. Aun así esto iba mas allá de su mujer... las notas... las cosas... todo!!! Abrió la carta de Saitou esperando que el arrogante policía (N/A: Sorry, el SUPER KAWAII Saitou -Es mío Bunny ¬¬ =P-) haya conseguido alguna información con Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
Battousai no pude convencer a Shinomori de averiguar mucho pero estoy seguro que otra noche conmigo lo harán cambiar de opinión (N/A: Ya verán, prepárense las fanáticas!!!). Por lo pronto sé que tenias razón; hay algo extraño con esa mujer... tal vez no esté del todo muerta. Me alejaré de Kyoto para reunirme en una posada con Shinomori; revisa la tumba de Okita por mí ("OKITA Y SAITOU- KAWAII!!!").  
  
Hajime Saitou  
  
La tercera carta hizo que Kenshin se quedara duro de sorpresa...  
  
"Ya es tiempo de la venganza... tu me mataste... el sufrimiento es indescriptible... esto apenas comienza... que empiece la sinfonía de destrucción..."  
  
Abrió el paquete y tembló de pies a cabeza mientras se ponía pálido...  
  
El diario de Tomoe  
  
N/A: Hasta acá lo dejo, como ya todo el mundo habrá descubierto a Tomoe no tiene caso seguir llamándola de otra manera. Espero que les haya gustado, lo vayan siguiendo, me dejen esos lindos reviews y esperen el próximo capitulo con ansias (se vienen las famosas noches y encuentros de Saitou y Aoshi *_*). Lean mis otros fics (El de "el espejo de los sentimientos" está relacionado con este así que léanlo) y dejen reviews. Gracias diana por tu review, me encantaría que me dijeras si tienes alguna idea como para ayudarme, me alegro que te esté gustando!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
"mi traición forjó una era" 


End file.
